This invention relates generally to liquid storing bottles of the blow molded, thermoplastic type adapted to be utilized as part of a nebulizing system for inhalation therapy purposes.
Thermoplastic, liquid storing bottles of the foregoing type are generally well known as disclosed in several prior patents owned by the Assignee of the present application, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,903,216 and 4,187,951. Such bottle containers store liquid that is drawn from the bottom through a liquid feed passage separate from the liquid storing chamber to humidify oxygen gas in a nebulizing system. The top end wall of the container is provided with at least one tubular flow section from which the oxygen gas is delivered to a patient.
The molding of a thermoplastic bottle container that is adaptable for certain nebulizing systems and yet convenient for patient use, presents problems because of the flow passage coupling and flow directional requirements. It is, therefore, an important object of the present invention to provide a new and useful bottle container configuration which will be suitable for thermoplastic molding purposes and yet meet the special requirements of a nebulizing system.
Another object in accordance with the foregoing object is to provide a bottle container configuration which will facilitate its use for inhalation therapy as part of a nebulizing system.